Night Terrors
by Everlasting Cherry Blossom
Summary: He never knew what caused his poor teammate to go through these, but the only thing he could do was hold her each night. SasuSaku


**A/N: Here I am at..2:20a.m (Pacific Costal Time- I live in California) and I was just woken up, because of some gruesome nightmares. I'm pretty shaken up here so I'm gonna write and listen to music! **

**Insparation: My freaking Nightmares, and the song 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf.**

**Rating: T**

**SasuSaku- **

**Disclaimer: I can't even think of a sarcastic remark for this one. No I do not own Naruto or it's characters in any way possible.**

* * *

_**~Night Terrors~**_

He never new what caused them. Ever since the war ended and he returned to Konoha, he'd noticed the drastic change in his pink haired teammate during missions. He had asked Naruto about it and the boy had responded. "…She just…it was hard for her to handle you leaving us, and on top of that…you two and your chidori," Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about. When they'd all fought after he killed Danzou and he'd attacked Sakura when her back was turned.

"Teme, Sakura used to fucking _cry _and _hyperventilate _during training when you used it. But I guess because she doesn't show it consciously anymore…it comes out…subconsciously. " He remembered that conversation clearly. He wanted to apologize to the girl for causing her such distress, but his pride got in the way.

They were currently on a mission in Kiri and the both of them shared a motel room. Same room, but separate beds. This brought him to his current position, lying in bed unable to sleep, like always. It was raining out side; every once in a while lightning would occasionally flash, lighting up the entire room before it was once again drowned in the darkness of night.

The lightning wasn't what caught his attention though. No, it was his teammate who was beginning to whine and clutch at her sheets in her sleep. He shifted his eyes to her form on the opposite side of the room. She gasped and turned over so that she was now facing him.

"Twins…" She croaked. "They're the…_twin_" She continued like that for a while before Sasuke slid out of his bed. He padded over to her bed and looked at her. Tears where streaking down her face. "Please," She whispered. Sasuke was curious to know what was terrorizing this poor girl in her sleep.

He ran his hand through his hair and then carefully picked Sakura up and carried her back over to his bed. Her side of the room was colder, because of the window. He covered her up and then got under the blankets himself. Almost immediately he pulled her to him, with her face buried into his chest. She wrapped her arm around his middle, still crying out. "Be quiet…it'll hear you…" She slurred, shaking her head back and forth.

Sasuke held her protectively, still wondering what the hell she was going through in her head.

_**~Sakura's Pov~**_

_**-Dream-**_

_They were all fighting. She didn't know what it was, but she was on a battlefield. The sky was light yellow-ish brown and the clouds whipped across the sky faster than normal. Before she knew it there was only four people left and for some reason they began to huddle together. Suddenly, a choking sound was heard and two creatures appeared, walking over the hill. They were the enemy. That wasn't what made her cry out. The two beings held Ino. It was Ino who was choking. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and she appeared to be possessed._

_Sakura cried out but was immediately quieted by the person to her left. It was Naruto. "She's the twin." Was all he said. Sakura wondered why he wasn't trying to save the girl. Suddenly one of the other four, Shikamaru got up and ran to them, trying to attack. But it was in vein. They captured him and laid him out on the ground and began to…feed…from him. "No!" Sakura cried out. "No, stop! Please!" That time, it was Sasuke, to her right that silenced her. "Be quiet, it'll hear you." She cried out once more and suddenly the grotesque _things_ disappeared, along with her two comrades. "Please!" She cried, "Come back!" _

_**-End Dream-**_

"Please!" She cried out, shooting into an upright position. She was immediately wrapped in a gentle yet firm hold and was rocked back and forth. She bit her lip in an effort to keep from crying but it came out anyway. She looked up to Sasuke and hugged him, thankful for his presence. "Sasuke," She whispered. "Thank you." Sasuke nodded and continued to hold her.

After that night, it was an unspoken agreement that whenever they were on missions, Sasuke was to share a room with Sakura, as he was the only person who seemed to calm her down.

After the mission was completed, he tried asking her what the dream was about but she immediately paled and refused. "I can't, it's just…no Sasuke. I can't." He nodded. He wasn't going to press her for information she didn't wan to give.

He couldn't deny the feelings he harbored for his female teammate. She was definitely precious to him, and he couldn't stand knowing what she was going through with no one to comfort her. Which was why he was jumping along the rooftops in search of a certain apartment. Once he found it, he landed on the balcony and entered through the sliding glass door.

Once again she was crying out, and he could clearly see the tear marks streaking down her face. "Sasuke stop…!" Suddenly her back arched and she clawed at her neck fruitlessly. Said man frowned. She was dreaming about…him? Once again, he climbed into the bed and held her, for that was the only thing he could do. "Sakura." He spoke, giving her a light shake. After a few more, she opened her eyes, and Sasuke could see that they were still glassy.

"Sasuke...?" she asked. "Hn." He grunted, still holding the hysterical woman. "Thank you." She whispered again. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Sakura paused for a moment. "It was just…you and me, after you killed Danzou and…the chidori." She croaked out the last word. It bothered Sasuke that he was the reason for her nightly terrors.

Then he decided, pride be damned. "Sakura," He said, getting her attention. "Hm?" "I'm…sorry for what I did, and almost tried to do." It was hard for him to say it, but he knew it had to be done. Sakura cried once again but this time she pressed her soft lips to his and he responded. It was short and sweet, exactly what they needed.

After that night, her terrors seemed to come less frequent. He knew they wouldn't stop altogether, but he'd help her through them. One night at a time. They began going out and not too long after, Sasuke proposed and Sakura said yes.

With her nightmares gone save for the occasional one, I guess you could say they lived happily ever after. Who knew nightmares could spark romance between two people?

* * *

**A/N: That first one was one I just had a ****couple hours ago. I didn't go into full detail, because well, it was pretty terrifying. Now, I apologize if there is any OOC-ness, but it is 3 a.m. now and I need to get more sleep. Reviews are appreciated, and I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
